Far infrared ray is close to cell molecules in a human body in term of vibration frequency; after coming in a human body, the far infrared ray will promote temperature rise in a subcutaneous deep layer to expand capillaries and accelerate blood circulation, which is beneficial to removing vascular deposits and harmful substances out of the body, clearing obstacles hindering metabolism, reviving tissues again and promoting the generation of enzymes, so as to achieve the purposes of activating tissue cells, preventing aging and enhancing the immune system, and the far infrared ray has the function of ameliorating and preventing a variety of diseases caused by blood circulation and microcirculation disturbances.
Although the far infrared ray is a ray in the sunlight, capable of penetrating deepest into skin and subcutaneous tissues, the depth of the far infrared ray penetrating in the human body from outside is limited after all, how to enable the far infrared ray energy to enter human tissues more deeply, even make the far infrared ray influence various tissues and organs of the human body from inside to outside to improve various functions of the human body is a main research direction of the applicant.
To solve this problem, the applicant filed a utility model application named “Energy Molecular Water Equipment” with an Application No. 201420535730.7 on Sep. 17, 2014; in subsequent researches, the applicant found that the structure of an indexing device in the foregoing patent is relatively complex, its manufacturing cost and the subsequent maintenance cost are higher, the structure of a material output device also limits applicable products, specifically, dropping onto an output conveyor belt during output is a fatal defect for some fragile or crumbly products, and in addition, it is very inconvenient for automatic production if charging and discharging are carried out on the same side.